


La présentation rituelle

by Melie



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fourth Wall, Français | French, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2018-04-25 18:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadpool a une nouvelle lubie : que Cable le présente à ses parents, ou, plus précisément, à son père. Ne reste plus qu'à trouver un moyen de faire bonne impression...</p>
            </blockquote>





	La présentation rituelle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Taraxacumoff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Taraxacumoff).



> Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

« Dis, quand comptes-tu me présenter à ton père ? »

Cette phrase est prononcée à l'ombre des cocotiers, par un Wade Wilson tout sourire, occupé à masser le dos de Cable, un plateau de burritos à portée de main.

… on ne vous la fait pas, à vous, hein ?

Bon, d'accord.

« Il serait peut-être temps que tu me présentes à ton père, non ? J'aurais bien dit « à tes parents », mais pour l'instant ta mère est morte, même si on se doute que ça va pas durer, enfin peut-être que si, après tout, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il y a dans la tête des scénaristes, bref... tu me présente à ton papa ?  
\- Wade...  
\- Oui, enfin, je sais, techniquement, je l'ai déjà rencontré, mais juste en tant que Deadpool, X-Men et mercenaire redouté, pas en tant que Wade, petit ami de son fiston...  
\- … on en reparle plus tard ? »

Deadpool tente le tout pour le tout, mais même sa plus belle imitation du chat Potté ne parvient pas à faire ciller Cable.

Merryweather se râcle la gorge.

« Je disais donc... »

Ignoré, le mercenaire se résigne à ce sort cruel, et quitte la salle à grand renfort de gémissements.

_Ouais, enfin, on n'est pas une femmelette non plus !_

Hey, les italiques qui remplacent les cases de diverses couleurs, on se calme sur le sexisme, merci !

_…_

C'est mieux. Reprenons donc...

 

 

 

Étonnamment, c'est Cable qui relance la discussion, quelques jours plus tard.

« Donc, tu voudrais que j'officialise notre relation auprès de Cyclops. »

Deadpool en manque presque de lâcher sa manette de X-Boîte (nous tenons à ne pas sponsoriser de marque en particulier, d'où l'utilisation de pseudonymes ; merci de votre compréhension). Heureusement, il parvient à demeurer suffisamment concentré pour terminer son niveau puis mettre le jeu en pause.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?  
\- Tu me l'as demandé il y a quelques jours.  
\- … c'est vrai que ce serait une bonne idée. Un dîner familial avec Emma Frost, je dis pas non...  
\- Une simple déclaration à Scott suffira pour l'instant.  
\- … pourtant...  
\- Demain. Sois prêt. »

Un grand sourire se forme sur les lèvres de Wade, avant de disparaître d'un coup, remplacé par une mine inquiète tandis que Cable quitte la pièce.

_Il va falloir qu'on fasse bonne impression._

« Argh... »

 _Et qu'on trouve comment s'habiller._  
  
« Je peux pas y aller simplement en costume ? »

 _Non, ça le ferait pas._  
  
« Mmh... »

 _On devrait trouver quelqu'un à qui demander conseil._  
  
« Je sais ! »

 _Non, pas Spider-man, ça a déjà été fait dans une fic du même auteur._  
  
« Pourtant, ce serait drôle ! »

 _On peut certainement trouver mieux._  
  
« Mmh... qui pourrait avoir une idée de quoi porter dans ce genre d'occasions... »

 _Qui saurait le mieux ce qui peut produire une bonne impression sur Scott Summers ?_  
  
« … ! »

 

 

 

 

S'infiltrer chez les X-Men n'est pas chose facile... sauf quand on s'appelle Wade Wilson, bien évidemment. Sa discrétion hors pair et son agilité incroyable lui permettent de...

« Deadpool, que me vaut ce plaisir ? »

_En même temps, c'est une télépathe... tu t'attendais à quoi ?_

Flanquée des soeurs Cuckoo, Emma Frost est assise à son bureau, les bras croisés. Contrairement à ses habitudes, sa tenue couvre plus de 50% de son corps...

_C'est pas très moral, de scruter sa belle-mère comme ça._

« J'attends. »

Elle ne lit pas ses pensées.

_Pas envie d'avoir mal au crâne !_

« J'aurais besoin de conseils vestimentaires pour plaire à Scott, déclare Deadpool tout de go. Enfin pas pour _plaire_ à Scott enfin si pour lui plaire mais pas comme ça je crois qu'il préfère les filles et je suis déjà pris de toute façon donc pas la peine de m'exterminer dans d'atroces souffrances merci...  
\- Des conseils vestimentaires, reprend la Reine Blanche avec beaucoup de patience. Pour faire bonne impression. Sur Scott.  
\- Oui, je pensais costard cravate mais c'est peut-être trop classique ?  
\- Hmm... non.  
\- Sinon j'ai aussi pensé à mettre une perruque et emprunter des choses dans votre garde robe ou celle de Jean mais... non ?  
\- Non. Et un seul pas dans ma garde robe vous vaudra d'être exterminé dans d'atroces souffrances.  
\- _Capiche_ ! Costard cravate donc ?  
\- Oui. Aussi sobre que possible.  
\- Et il ne me désintègrera pas sur place ? »

Emma Frost hausse un sourcil.

« Je doute que Scott désintègre qui que ce soit sur place...  
\- Oui enfin il ne faut pas sous-estimer le côté protecteur des pères... »

Cette phrase arrache un sourire à la femme diamant, ainsi qu'à ses trois comparses, qui ont jusque là tout fait pour demeurer hors de la conversation – elles n'ont jamais été fan de Deadpool, pourtant il est à peu près sûr d'être capable de les différencier !

« Cable est assez grand pour faire ses propres choix, ce n'est pas Scott qui le reniera.  
\- … Cable ? Qui a parlé de Cable ? »

 

 

 

 

Si Nathan Summers est surpris par l'apparence de son amant, il n'en montre rien, pas même quand ce dernier le titille sur ses propres choix vestimentaires.

« T'aurais quand même pu te mettre sur ton 31 ! De quoi j'ai l'air maintenant ?  
\- Personne ne t'a demandé de t'habiller ainsi... _Bodyslide by two_ ! »

Et hop, les voilà devant l'Institut Xavier, Cable dans son attirail normal, Deadpool portant un costume blanc en queue de pie aux bordures argentées, ce qui détonne quelque peu avec son masque rouge et noir.

« Bon et euh... on dit quoi ? »

_C'est vrai qu'on n'y a pas pensé, à ça..._

__« Mmh ?  
\- On annonce ça comment ? On se donne la main ? On le laisse nous surprendre en train de nous embrasser voire plus quoique ça pourrait être un peu embarrassant ? Tu fais un joli discours sur le pouvoir de l'amour ? On écrit un message dans le ciel ? On...  
\- Wade.  
\- … il est derrière moi, c'est ça ? »

_Bizarrement, ça ne rate jamais._

Quelques secondes de silence s'ensuivent. Deadpool finit par se retourner, un grand sourire se dessinant sous son masque.

« SURPRISE ! s'exclame-t-il.  
\- …  
\- Bonsoir père.  
\- Nathan.  
\- Bonsoir beau-papa !  
\- …  
\- Wade, je pense que le « beau-papa » était de trop.  
\- Ah, pardon, oui, c'est vrai, j'imagine qu'il faut laisser le temps de digérer l'information, tout ça...  
\- Wade ?  
\- Oui ?  
\- Je pense que le « beau-papa » sera toujours de trop.  
\- Ah. »

Scott Summers conserve un visage en apparence impassible, mais on peut presque entendre le grincement des rouages de son cerveau.

_Tu crois qu'il nous imagine au lit ensemble ?_

« Et donc, finit-il par reprendre, vous êtes venus pour... ?  
\- Je tenais à te présenter Wade officiellement. Après tout, c'est ce qui se fait, non ?  
\- Oui... j'imagine... enfin... je dois dire que si je suis touché que tu, hum, me considère suffisamment comme un père pour respecter cette tradition...  
\- Oooooooh de la relation père/fils, comme c'est adorable !!!!  
\- ...je suis, hum, quelque peu...  
\- Surpris par mon choix ?  
\- Désarçonné, répond Cyclops avec un sourire. Oui, désarçonné, pour tout te dire.  
\- Oh, allons beau-papa, on est au vingt-et-unième siècle maintenant !  
\- Oh, ce n'est pas un problème...  
\- … et je promets de prendre soin de Nathan pour aussi longtemps qu'il le voudra bien ! »

Le sourire de Scott s'élargit, et un petit rire lui échappe.

« Je n'en doute pas une seconde...  
\- Et je ne demanderai même pas à faire officiellement partie des X-Men en contrepartie !  
\- Tant mieux...  
\- … mais si on me supplie je ne refuserai pas !  
\- …  
\- …  
\- … ?  
_ … si on entrait ? »

Et c'est ainsi que les trois hommes franchissent ensemble les portes de l'Institut Xavier, sous les yeux ronds des quelques élèves qui ont assisté à la scène.

_Ils ont l'air émus... peut-être qu'eux aussi ils ont un faible pour ce genre de prompts ?_

 

FIN


End file.
